Say Something Lily and Snape Fan Fic
by StarkidLuna
Summary: This is Song fic based off the song Say Something by A Great Big World it reminded me of them.


(**Okay I wrote this because this was in my head and I don't own the Song or the Characters this song reminded me of Lily How she cared for Snape and how she saw him go to lets called the Darkside. This will have two Pov. One of Lily and of Snape thank you for reading)**

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say Something by A Great Big World_

Lily could see it happening before her very eyes. Here he was, just slowly becoming somebody he wasn't. He was her best friend, the very person who told her that she was witch. The first person who told her about the magical world. The first person who made her feel special. The first person who made her feel like she was a freak, besides her parents and it was a nice for change.

They sat at the train to Hogwarts for the first time. They laughed and read books. They talked about which house they wanted to be in besides those annoying to boys who were just down right mean to Serv. Now things changed.

She never thought she would be apart from her best friend but here she was in different house, with different friends and she didn't say him a lot. Plus the feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor was strong even though she didn't believe in it. She wanted to remind friends. They even talked every chance they got but then something happen.

Lily notice the change when he started to show up to their study session less. He always promised he would show up no matter what but she notice a little change. He became to hang out with people who were around magic their whole life and hated people who wasn't. She felt so small, at least she started to, to the people he now hanged out with.

Lily notice that it was bigger than her. I mean she heard about the attacks and she had feeling that Servs new friends had something to do with the people being attack at Hogwarts. Somewhere muggleborn like herself but she was never the target. She believed Snape had something to do with that.

Even The Mauaraders, a group of prankers. James Potter being down right git, Sirius womanizer, Peter worship and Remus the only person she got along with saw the people who did this and made sure all of Slytherin paid, mostly Serv which I didn't agree with.

The Crush I had on him started to grow but he didn't know because I kept it to myself. Because how could I tell my best friend that I liked him more than best friend. But he was changing into one of them, the people who hurt others. Sure Servs life wasn't all great but he was still Serv and she knew that there was good in him even through Slytherin was known to have some evil Wizards didn't mean everyone was evil. She always knew that it was choices that they made and she hoped that he wasn't talking the wrong choice.

Lily never told him of her crush on him and she started to see him less and less. It wasn't her it was him, and she even saw him helping the bullies who were in Slytherin house. He didn't stop them either he helped or he actual liked it, that scared her. She felt like she was losing not only her crush but her best friend in the world. Her first best friend she ever had.

So when she confronted him that one day during her fifth here she decided to see if she could get him away from the group. She probably didn't take the right approach but the OWLs were coming up and she was really stress she had to admit. She shouldn't have yelled but he wasn't listening to her.

It was right after she helped him from being bullied by the Marauders. She reminded herself to yell at them later.

"Serv you're changing, come on don't you see it. You're not the same anymore. They are a bad influence on you Serv. I know you're better than this" I told him giving him a worried looked. Determined I wasn't going to give up on him but felt like I had too soon.

"Lily you don't have any say on who I hang out with" he said his voice raising and I looked at him in shock. He never in the years that knew, did that to me. He always spoke soft and kind but he was changing all right.

"Please Serv I'm trying to help you here" I said taking his hand and he looked at me in disgust.

"I don't need your help you filthy mudblood" he sneered at her and Lily looked at him in shocked because he never dared to call her that and with that she ran. And that was the last she spoke to him.

Snape was in love with her but he never told her. She didn't understand. He had no way out of it, he didn't have a choice. He had dark lord to serve. He only called her that to say he was to save her. She tried to say sorry a lot of times but she wouldn't listen to her

He didn't want her into something like this. Even through it hurt him she deserved to be with someone who made her happy. Even if it wasn't her. She still deserved to be love and be save. Being with him in time like this wasn't good thing.

So her didn't everything to protect her, so he let her go. And when he found out that she was going to Marry Potter the person who made his life a living hell he broke down crying. She he felt terrible but at least she was loved and happy.

He even showed up at the wedding well not really. See he saw her in her wedding dress and she was beautiful. She was also happy even though he wanted to tell her everything she was happy without him so he left.

He is having her baby. He heard about it from friends that. Lily was pregnant, she had son and called him Harry. She had a baby boy on July 31st. She had a family with out him. She was happy with out him and that hurt a lot but she matter he didn't.

When he heard that Voldemort was going to attack Lily he had to tell Dumbledore. Even through he knew Voldemort was going to maybe kill him, he had to save Lily. She had to be happy. At least he hoped she was. He hoped that nothing bad would happen tell he heard a rumor and went straight to her home. He saw the the house in ruins.

She was dead and he could save her.

"Lily please say something, you can't be dead"" he cried out holding her body close to his as he begged for her to wake up.

But she didn't, the Love of his life was dead. He wanted to die but Dumbledore wouldn't let him. So he lived to watch over her son, even of he reminded of his father. He at least had his mothers eyes. Those were the lost eyes he say before he died.

One moment he was died and the next moment he woke up surrounded by white. He realized he was at the tree he use to met with Lily but I was all made of clouds. His eyes went wide when he recognized a person standing in front of him.

"Hello Serv" she said and he couldn't help but smile.

She finally said something…


End file.
